Milkshake love
by Oblivionokay
Summary: This follows Connie and Rita and their relationship as they move into and through their first year at sixth form xx (freechamp)
1. Chapter 1

**New AU Freechamp fic, hope you enjoy x**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

Rita stood outside the gates. It was the induction day at the sixth form centre in Holby. The centre had only been opened a few years ago and since then majority of the 16 year olds chose it as their next educational institution. And Rita was no different.

On the letter then dress code stated was 'smart-casual'. At first she'd read it and had no clue to what that meant, but after a little research and some help from Google she'd picked out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt and a black blazer.

She took a breath, she'd had no real friends at high school due to the fact she'd moved in the last year to complete her GCSEs. So here she was alone and making her first steps into the big wide world.

She walked down the long drive, in front of her where swarms of people. They had been instructed to meet outside the front entrance. She spotted a free bench over to one side and made her way to sit down.

She watched as more people arrived. A few she knew from school but others must have come from other local schools. She sat scanning the crowd. A girl looked up and made eye contact. The other girl looked hard faced, but as their gazes met her face softened and she smiled to which Rita smiled back.

Connie stood outside the main entrance, surrounded by people who claimed to be her friends but in actual fact they were to scared to get on the wrong side of her. As they say there's a thin line between love and hate.

Connie watched as the girl walked in alone. Through the crowd she'd caught her eye, there was something different, something new.

The girl sat down on the bench and she watched as every own else arrived. Connie stood engaged in pointless, dumb conversation. These people saw no values in education, no point in the matter of attaining good grades, they'd never worked for what they wanted in their lives, only taken, begged and what infuriated Connie the most they lived in their own rose tinted world. Winers never quit and quitters never win!

The hard faced bitch that's all they saw Connie as, the one to never cross if you value your head at all. But this wasn't Connie, she'd build up her reputation and now she was even ironically called 'The Queen of Hearts'.

She looked up and the girl on the bench was looking straight at her. Connie let her facial muscles relax and her lips formed a smile. Maybe just maybe this could be the start of something new.

* * *

 **Please review, there'll be more soon xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, it is a day earlier than usual but my week has been busy and haven't had time to write for my other fics so thought i'd update this one xx**

 **please Review xx**

 **Katie x**

* * *

All the students were singed in and given a timetables for the day and then were shown to the theatre. They all filed in. The principal began to speak.

Rita was busy in her own world, she kept drifting in and out of concentration. She hated these kind of days. It was a waste of time and energy.

Connie sat looking straight ahead, her face seemed to be interested in what was being said but her mind was elsewhere. She still didn't know who that girl was and she needed to find out.

The students were spilt into groups A and B. Group A which connie and Rita were both in were shown to the presentation suite which was just up the stairs. They were spilt into groups and out of pure coincidence Rita and connie ended up on the same table. Their task as a group was to create an item of clothing and then to pitch it the rest of the students.

At first the atmosphere in the room was a little tense with all the schools being mixed. But once everyone was over the initial awkwardness. Ideas began to flow and it was underway.

Connie, Rita and the rest of their group had opted for a swimming costume. It was definitely an original idea. In their group a boy named Matt said that he would be the model so they began to fit the bin bag, and materials over and around his body. Once they were all satisfied they wrote the pitch.

The first hour went by full of laughs and giggles. It was the first time in ages both Rita and connie had felt at ease. They had produced what looked like picture a five year old would draw but 3d and on a real human being.

Their group walked to the front, connie addressed the audience, promoting their product. Rita stood beside her, her hands were shaking, she was nervous of the attention and of the fact she finally had a sort of friend.

After the presentation was over they made their way to breakfast. Connie had rejoined her friends and Rita was left alone once more. She found a quite spot and began to eat her bacon cob.

Connie glanced over and saw that Rita had now put her earphones in and was seemingly in her own little world. Something about Rita was intriguing, this excited connie. She's always loved a mystery and now she had her very own to solve! The mystery of the girl she still didn't know the name of.

* * *

 **please review. there'll be more soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**next chapter xx**

 **please review xx**

 **katie x**

* * *

Both Connie and Rita were on their way to the last taster session of the day. Unknown to either was the fact that they were heading in the same direction.

They arrived outside the physical education classroom. Connie had noticed Rita standing among the others. The teacher called them in and Rita sat down. Connie saw her alone and sat down beside her.

Rita shift uncomfortably on her chair. Connie noticed this and smiled, Rita smiled back and began to relax slightly.

"I'm Connie by the way."

"Hi umm..m I'm Rita."

"Nice to meet you"

"And you."

"How's your day been so far."

"Not too bad, yours."

"Yeah it's been okay but it's a lot better now I've spoken to you."

"Spoken to me, you actually noticed me."

"Well your impossible not to notice."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Well I never thought, anyone would.."

"Would what, like you."

"Yeah."

"Well hey I do, and I take it we will get along well, we both like PE. What else have you taken?"

"Um, biology, Chemistry and maths."

"Really, I took biology and chemistry but psychology instead of maths. We might be in the same classes."

"Yeah.."

Rita was about to carry on when the teacher addressed the class.

"Good afternoon, I hope your all enjoying your day at the sixth form. I'm Mr Tomkins."

He then went on to explain about the course and extra activities and clubs.

After the class was over Connie and Rita went their separate ways, both comfortable in the knowledge that they now had someone they knew in their lesson next year. Although the girls weren't technically 'friends' they had spoken and obviously had some of the same interests.

Rita walked back up the drive blissfully unaware that Connie's eyes were following her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter, double update for you all xx  
**

 **please review xx**

 **katie xx**

* * *

It was the first day of term; the New Year 12's were gathered outside the main building. Rita was once again standing alone, Connie had just arrived. She saw Rita and began to make her way over to her. Rita looked up and saw Connie approaching she shifted from one foot to the Nother, looking down nervously.

"Morning."

"Morning"

"Are you looking forward to today?"

"To be truthful no, I'm dreading it."

"Oh you'll be fine after all you've got me."

"You?"

"Yeah come on."

Connie threated her arm through Rita's and the two girls made their way into the theatre. Connie took a seat next to Rita and the two girls smiled at each other. As the assembly began everyone fell into silence. They were all welcomed to the sixth form and taken over the details for the upcoming week. For the first three days they would be introduced to their teachers and their subject courses and any changes to options could be made. Then on the Wednesday they would be giving the chance to spend the day doing different enrichment activities to decide the one in which they wanted to participate every week.

Once they were all dismissed Connie and Rita had to go their separate ways. Connie had a psychology lesson and Rita had a maths. They hoped they'd be able to meet up again at lunch as neither had another lesson till the flowing morning. The afternoon on both their timetables was scheduled as a free period.

The two hour lesson seemed endless for both the girls they still had so much to talk about, they had become friends and yet knew very little about the other. Finally it was time to leave, Connie and Rita met in the canteen and then made their way out of the building and found a small stretch of grass to camp on.

Rita took out a sandwich her mum had made her that morning and Connie sat with a pasta salad shed brought from Greggs before school. They sat in what could be described as a comfortable silence. Eating and just watching as the space around them filled with other students.

Just as Connie was about to speak her friends from high school came over.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day the ice queen finally thawed her heart."

"Go away! Can't you see I'm trying to eat here, just because I made you lot quake in your boots doesn't mean I have a heart of ice. So now I would like to carry on my conversation here if you could all just vacate my personal space."

"See you around Constance"

Once the group had left Rita turned to Connie.

"Well they seem utterly delightful"

"Oh yes they are. They called me the ice queen behind my back for years and thought I never knew, I did tell them I find out everything. But I don't need them I've got you now"

"You sure have"

"So Rita how long have you lived round here?"

"I only moved at the end of year 10 my mum got a new job and wanted to be closer to it and she liked this area so we packed up and left. Hence why I have or should I say had no friends. How about you?"

"I've lived here all my life, mum and dad moved here when they were pregnant with my older brother Jake, he's gone off to university now to study mechanical engineering so it's just me left at home. It's pretty lonely really; I don't have the best relationship with either of my parents. So it's just me and my laptop most of the time."

Rita looked Connie in the eye, it was obvious shed never been so open with a person before and that scared but also made Rita feel privileged.

"I only live with my mum, dad left us when I was 5 to go and live with his new pregnant girlfriend. The break up really hurt my mum and she's never recovered really. So I've got a little half-sister called Rosie. I saw her a few times when we were younger but then me and my dad lost touch and things became more heated between me and mum if I ever asked about Rosie or dad so I tend not to any more. One day I'm sure I'll get to see her again. She'd be just starting high school this year."

"Time really does fly doesn't it? I'm sure you'll get to see her again one day just the waiting can be a killer."

"It really is. But I've come this far and she's got that far without me so maybe fate will bring us back together one day"

"I do hope so. What shall we do now?"

"Well we have a free period all afternoon so shall we just go into town and sit on the park or something?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two girls stood up and walked up the drive together and out of the gate, once they made it back into town they decided to go and buy ice cream and coke and found a seat inside the wooden hut on the park, until it was time for them both to head home.

They hugged each other before getting on the right bus; it had been a day of new beginnings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another update, updating this from the beach x**

 **please review xx**

 **katie x**

* * *

The next day Connie waited at the gate for Rita. She smiled at the site of the blonde walking towards her. This was real, they had found friendship in an odd form. Rita speed up as she got closer and through her arms around Connie.

"Morning"

"Morning, shall we." Rita slipped her arm throw Connie's and the girls walked down the drive, catching up on the lasted gossip.

Today was Wednesday, so for the first part pf the day they weren't in each other's lesson but had the same lunch and then that afternoon was enrichment. They had both opted for football as it would count towards their PE.

They reached the doors and walked in, they were a little early for school so went to sit with a hot chocolate in the canteen. People were moving about around them but they didn't care they had each other now, Connie's ex-friends were stood in a corner sniggering.

"Connie look."

"Anyone would have thought they were 10 still"

"Well they certainly act like it, bunch of bitches"

"Come on now miss freeman we have lessons to get to"

They stood up hugged each other goodbye and went their separate ways.

* * *

It was finally lunch time, Connie walked down the stairs and spotted Rita already sitting down, Connie pulled out her phone and text her.

'She's Mrs lonely she has no body xx'

She watched as Rita looked at her phone, she smiled as she read it and then looked up and pulled a face at Connie.

"Only joking."

"Of course, now come on sit down I have news"

"News? You mean gossip, freeman you're too nosy."

"No I like to call it inquisitive, and maybe a little bit nosy."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Get me some chips?"

"Cheeky! But yes I can."Connie laughed and then went to buy them both chips.

Rita started after her as she walked away smiling as she watched.

Connie came back with two trays of chips and red sauce.

"Here you go Madame."

"Why thank you. You'd make a good waitress."

"Me a waitress, I'd scare the customers away!"

"Okay yes very true."

"Very true! You weren't meant to agree with me."

"Oh yeah! You wouldn't scare them away your very beautiful and extremely lovely!"

"Oh stop it," Connie laughed. "Now this gossip! Spill the beans."

"Well I over heard my teacher talking about one of your old friends."

"And.."

"Well apparently she's pregnant!"

"Pregnant is this Jade by any chance!"

"Yes how did you guess."

"Oh this isn't the first time."

"Wow! Children at 16 she's brave"

"Very."

*school bell*

"Come on Beauchamp enrichment time!"

"Gonna whoop your ass!"

"What if we are on the same team?"

"Of I didn't think of that"

"Silly!" Rita said hitting Connie on the arm.

"Oi!"

The two girls finally made their way to the PE changing rooms and got into their PE kits. And then the teacher sent them running around the field to warm up. The whistle blew and all of the girls ran back to the pitch. They were spilt into two teams Rita and Connie were put into opposing teams. The game was about to being.

After the match had ended it was clear that Rita's team had won and Rita wasn't going to let Connie forget it. They all went to go and get changed again. Rita jumped on Connie's back as they walked back in.

"Ahgh! Rita bloody hell." Both of them laughing.

"Sorry! But I'm the winner and therefore you should carry me."

"Excuse me where's this rule?"

"Umm.. Well I made it up."

"Exactly now get down."

"Fine fine!"

"Get changed and then I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"Now Rita my dear that is telling."

Once they were both changed Connie took Rita by the hand and near enough dragged her up the school drive and into town. And then stopped outside the milkshake shack.

"Here we are."

"You brought me for milkshake?"

"Yes but these are special milkshakes! Come on let's choose our flavours."

Connie pushed open the door and allowed Rita to walk in first. The menu above the counter was larger, with an array of choices.

"Hello girls what would you two like?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Um I'll have a angel cake one please Alice."

"Of course Connie, and what would you friend.."

"Rita."

"Nice to meet you Rita what can I get you?"

"Jaffa cake please."

"Coming right up that's £4 please."

Connie handed over the money and they took a seat at one of the tables. And Alice brought over the milkshakes.

They say for a while saying noting just contently drinking. Smiling into their straws just happy in each other's company. But they soon realised they had finished their milkshakes and had just been staring at each other. So stood up chucked their cups into the bin said goodbye and walked out.

It was getting late by now and thy had to be ready for sixth form in the morning so they hugged goodbye and walked off in opposite directions, looking back to wave.

Both hoped this would be a friendship to last a lifetime.

* * *

 **please review, there'll be more soon xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I have finally managed to actually write another chapter. I hope you enjoy. Hopefully it won't be so long until the next one xx**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

 _4 Months later._

The day of the final training session before the match had arrived. Both girls were incredibly excited to play in two days' time. They had just arrived at school and were walking arm in arm down the drive. Over the past month their friendship had blossomed and now were closer than ever. Connie had let her guard down and the two girls were defiantly friends for life.

As they got to the doors they headed off to their lockers to get their books for lesson which couldn't be over fast enough. They both had a free second lesson so agreed to meet in the canteen. Rita went off up the stairs and wave to Connie as she walked to her lesson.

Rita sat in Maths, her phone resting on the table beside her the screen lit up. A message from Connie. The girls had literally been apart for no more than ten minutes so far. It was an addiction. They were joined at the hip. This had caused a lot of tension within their year. Connie's old friends didn't like the fact that Connie had ditched them for Rita. But Connie and Rita tried not to let them bother them after all who needs to deal with immature children.

Rita unlocked her phone

'You missing me pixie? Queen Xx'

Rita smiled to herself before replying.

'How could I not! Pixie xx'

Rita quickly shoved her phone into her pocket as the teacher walked over to her.

* * *

They girls had soon finished their lesson and had met in the canteen where they sat, ate and chatted until just before 2pm before heading off to the changing rooms to get ready for training.

The girls fell through the door laughing. Both then proceeding to put on their spots kit. The changing room begins to fill up. The other girls enter and Rita and Connie make their exit. They walk out of the double doors onto the outside courtyard. As they walk down the path and around the corner Rita spots jade and Britney watching them. Connie senses a shift in Rita's behaviour. Her body stiffens. Connie looks around and sees the girls.

"Rita just don't pay attention to them, they harmless. They haven't got a backbone, so just look at me instead we all know you want to."

Rita's cheeks flushed red. "Connie shut up." They began to giggle and soon reached the field. Once all the girls were there the coach began to speak.

"So today is the last training session before the match next week. So I expect you all to be at the top of your game."

Rita flung her arms around Connie. And they both smiled and took up their positions. The whistle blew and the game began. People began to form crowds on the side lines. Cheering them all on. As Connie ran towards a space signalling for her team to pass to her. Britney lurched forward her leg blocking Connie's path. Connie's ankle gave way and her head smacked into a metal pole. Everyone went silent, it all seemed to move in slow motion. Rita ran towards Connie her legs out pacing her body.

Rita hit the floor beside Connie.

"Connie omg are you okay. Connie can you hear me?"

"Rita. I'm okay I promise. Just help me up."

Connie bared all her weight onto Rita as she helped her to her feet. Connie stood still for a second before falling down again.

"I think she's really hurt her ankle" Rita shouted. Rita sat down beside Connie, who had now began to whimper in pain. Rita let Connie's head fall onto her shoulder. Her arm resting around Connie's back.

* * *

The siren of an ambulance drew closer. Rita sat up a little bit. They both had a blanket resting over them. The ambulance parked up and out got two paramedics.

"Hello lovey I'm Dixie. What happened?"

"I tripped and hit my head. And I'm sure I've damaged my ankle too."

"Don't worry princess Dix here is the best in the business."

"You have to ignore Jeff. Let's get you up and on board. Are you coming too?"

"Yes yes if that's okay. I'll just get our bags Connie."

Rita rushed off back inside and grabbed their stuff and climbed into the ambulance and sat down in the seat opposite the bed. Connie reached out her hand and Rita took hold of it.

The journey to the hospital was pretty quick and they were soon making their way through the ED doors.

"So who do we have Dixie?"

"This is connive Beauchamp, she had a fall playing football. Suspected fracture of the ankle and a small laceration to the forehead. She has had a GCS of 15 throughout. Her BP is normal at 120/80 and her pulse is 88. She's had 5mg of morphine for the pain. This is her friend Rita."

"Thank you, cubicle 6 please. Hello I'm Doctor Hanna but you can call me Zoe."

"Robyn can we have an x-ray and set up an IV. I'll be back in minute I need to go and find a porter."

Zoe walked off, Robyn went to call radiography and Connie and Rita were left alone. Rita perched on the edge of the bed and Connie smiled. Rita looked down and ran her hand across Connie's head.

"I'm so glad you are okay. Like when I saw you fall I was terrified. What if it had been worse?"

"Now listen up, no what ifs I'm okay ill just get a cast and then we can be out of here."

The curtain opened and Zoe was back but this time with a porter.

"You okay girls? This is max."

"Your carriage awaits."

Connie laughed and with the help of Rita and Zoe sat down in the wheelchair.

"Now I'll see you later, and max don't take forever. Or there will be consequences."

"What will these consequences be?"

"Max shut up!"

The girls looked at each other. Rita stayed in the cubicle and waited for Connie to return. While Connie was having her x-ray Zoe rang her next of kin.

* * *

Rita was sat daydreaming when a rustle of the curtain awoke her. Connie was wheeled back into the space and helped onto the bed. She lay back onto the pillow. Zoe came into view.

"So Connie it's been confirmed that you have broken your ankle so we will put a cast on it and you will be free to go in the morning. Your mum and dad are on their way."

Connie nodded.

* * *

Her parents arrive a short time later and were initially concerned about their daughter's injury but soon stopped worrying and told her they'd be back in the morning to take her and Rita home. Rita let her head rest on the bed so the top of her head was lightly pressed into Connie's side. Her eyes felt heavy and began to close. It had been a long evening and was now pressing on for 11pm. Connie watched as Rita slipped into sleep and soon enough she was sleeping too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next update. I am aiming to finish this fic by the end of the week. So enjoy xx**

 **Please Review xx**

 **Katie x**

* * *

Rita lifted her head, her neck was stiff. Resting it on the edge of a hospital bed obviously wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. Her eyes came into focus and she saw Connie still sleeping. Her eyelids flicked as if she was dreaming. Her lips raised slightly in on corner. A small smile appearing. Rita just sat watching. How could someone be so beautiful? She wondered.

Connie began to stir, her arm came crashing over her side almost hitting Rita. Rita moved her head back quickly. Silently thanking her reflex arc. Connie make some incomprehensible noise. Her eyes opened and caught Rita staring intently at her. Rita smiled down at Connie.

"Morning. How's the head and leg today?"

"A lot better now I see your still here."

"Like I'm going to leave you on your own."

The girls sat chatting for a while, until Zoe came in to last checks on Connie. Soon she was albe to be discharged and her parents arrived to take the two girls home. It had been decided that Rita would go home get some clothes and then the girls were going to have a sleepover as they had both taken the Friday off school to get some sleep and rest after staying at the hospital all of Wednesday night and it was now late on Thursday evening.

They said goodbye to Zoe and left. They all climbed into the car and drove in silence to Rita's house. She got out of the car and opened the front door. She quickly ran around the house grabbing things she thought she'd need and then locked the door behind her as she walked back to the car.

She slipped back into her seat, smiling at Connie. They were off again. Rita watched from the window as they drove down streets she'd never seen before, they got further and further away from the area Rita lived in. This was Peckham. Connie was from Peckham. Connie looked away as Rita turned to face her. She always dreaded telling people where she lived. But this just told Rita how much she trusted her. Rita lay a hand on Connie's arms.

They pulled up outside a small terrace house. They all got out of the car and Rita helped Connie up the path. Her mother opened the door and the two girls walked inside. Connie lead Rita into the living room and they both sat down on the sofa.

"Do you want to watch a film and I'll get mum to order us pizza?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. What films do you have?"

"Not that many to be honest, I have the hunger games."

"Omg I love the hunger games!"

"Really how did I not know that?"

"You never asked."

"So how about a hunger games marathon and pizza?"

"Sounds like my sort of perfect evening, and I get to spend it with my favourite person."

Rita got up from her seat and knelt down on the rug in front of the Tv. She followed the instructions that Connie was giving her. Once the film has successfully begun the girls ordered pizza. A margarita one to share. They sat together Rita's head resting on Connie's shoulder. The doorbell rang about 15 minutes later and a pizza was brought into the room by Connie's mum. The girls say up and ate happily whilst still engrossed in their film.

The first hunger games filmed ended and they decided to relocate up to Connie's room. Rita proceeded up the stairs first closely followed by Connie with her dad helping her. Rita walked towards the door with the name 'Connie' on the door. She reached out for the handle and pushed it down. The door swung open. The room was a pale pink, in front of her was a Window and a tall wooden wardrobe. Behind the door lay a single bed and next to that a dressing table and mirror. Connie had collected a lot of things over the years. Soft toys liked a small section on the floor and her dressing table had a collection of small ornaments from holidays and some looked like presents shed received. Rita smiled, so this was who Connie really was. They were more alike than first met the eye.

Rita sat down on the bed and Connie joined her.

"Sorry about the mess, I didn't have chance to tidy."

"I don't mind, mess or no mess I'm with you that's all I care about."

"So do you want to watch the next film?"

"Um not really I'm kind of tired."

"Yeah same. Come on pjs and bed I think."

They both got changed and climbed into Connie's bed. Their bodies had no choice but to overlap each other's. Not that they minded. After all best friends don't really care. They lay silent for a while, both thinking. Rita raised her head and sat up on her elbow.

"Connie."

"Yes Rita."

"You're beautiful."

"And so are you pixie! Now sleep." The files giggled. And without thinking Rita bent her head down and pressed her lips to Connie's. The sharp intake of breath from the other girl make Rita instantly regret her actions. But Connie took her by surprise, she lifted her head up and captured Rita's lips. Rita lent into the kiss. It was perfect.

They lay back down, Rita snuggled into Connie's chest, their breathing slowing down, and the steady beat of their hearts. Rita smiled as Connie placed her finger under her chin tilting her head for one final kiss goodnight. They slept peacefully, in each other's embrace. Best friends in love.


	8. Chapter 8

**So i have gotten back into writing this again, thanks to wowstars! so keep reading and please review that make my day that little bit better xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

A single stream of November sun lay across the room. Connie shifted in her sleep, her arm falling onto Rita as she moved. Rita's eyes peeled open her breath caught in her throat the faint memory of the night before. She kissed her and Connie kissed her back. Rita closed her eyes again, imaging the sea, the waves lapping at her toes. The single smile that she now had come to realise she was hopelessly in love with.

Connie began to wake, Rita quickly turned onto her side to face the wall. This was embarrassing, what if now Connie told her I was a mistake that it meant nothing. What if it had ruined everything they had? Rita pretended she was sleeping but in reality her mind was racing her thoughts refusing to leave. She began to worry. A tear slipped down her cheek. Connie propped herself up. Looked over at Rita, her skin catching the light. Connie reached out a finger and wiped away the tear. Placing a kiss on the side of Rita's head.

Rita's body relaxed, she rolled over. Connie was above her. The little grin on her face calmed her. Connie lent down kissing the blondes lips. Rita smiled into the kiss. So it was real then. Her lips were soft the kiss oh so gentle. Rita lifted a hand pressing her finger tips to Connie's cheek. Connie moved a stray piece of hair from Rita's forehead before kissing the space that remained.

Connie swung her legs out of the bed and used the dressing table to pull herself up. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair had become matted a little at the back and on the left side, her eye makeup had smudged a little.

"Connie you look beautiful." A voice said from the bed. "You always look beautiful, even when you are rocking the panda look."

"And you pixie are too cute for your own good." Connie sat back down and Rita sat up to be closer to her. Connie cupped her face, pushing her hair behind her ear. Running her finger along Rita's cheek bone. Pulling her closer, their lips touching slightly. Their eyes meeting for a second and then their worlds crashed into one as their lips joined fully. Rita fell backwards onto the bed Connie moving with her. Connie pulled away, pushing herself back up to a sitting position.

"We better get dressed before mum and dad get home from work."

"Okay, do you know where I put my bag?"

"It's over by the window I think."

Rita climbed past Connie and spotted her bag. "I'll be back in a minute."

Rita took her stuff and went to the bathroom. She sat down on the edge of the bath. As if all that had just happened, Connie had kissed her again, and again and again. Was this real? She pinched herself. Yep very real. She was in love with Connie Beauchamp.

Connie lay back on her bed. She scrunched her eyes closed. The images of Rita smiling flashed through her mind. Maybe this why how they were meant to turn out. This was what they were destined to become. Not just best friends but lovers too. She always remembered her granddad telling her when she was younger, 'never fight the things you feel, whoever you fall in love with will always be your best friend' and that rang true.

Rita knocked on the door, Connie was drawn from her thoughts. "Can I come in?"

"Yes of course." Rita walked into the room and placed her bag back down on the floor before throwing herself down onto the bed next to Connie.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well not a lot! I can't walk properly for 6 weeks remember."

"Well how could I forget I think I broke my toe on that thing let night?"

"Oh Rita are you okay?"

"Con chill ill live."

Connie pulled Rita into a hug, the blonde pressed her head against connives chest. She was warm, safe and for the first time in years well and truly happy.

"Mum text a few minutes ago she wants me home by 5pm for dinner."

"Alright then well mum or dad will drop you home. But in the mean time we have 3 hours to waste so what do you want to do?"

"I'll happily just lie next to you. That would be perfect."

"Well that's what we will do then. Connie shuffled back on the bed. And Rita crawled next to her. Rites head hit the pillow, the warmth of Connie's breath tickled her cheek. Rita looked towards Connie. A smile pulling at her lip. Never did she ever imagine shed be here right now. Shed fallen so hard and this was it. Connie pecked Rita's nose. Connie pulled Rita in closer wrapping her arm around her. Connie could feel Rita's heart racing. Butterflies flutter in her stomach every time she laid eyes on Rita she wanted for nothing more than to kiss her. To kiss her until the light of the next day. It was just them. They were one. Her best friend, her first and only love. She glanced down Rita's eyes were shut her breathing slow and steady. She really was the most beautiful thing shed ever had the pleasure to lay her eyes upon. She kissed her forehead.

"Rita freeman, I don't think you will quite ever understand just how much meeting you has changed my life. You make me laugh, you make me cry and most of all you complete me. I'm totally in love with you. I tried to stop myself falling but I just fell harder and faster until before I knew it I was lying here next to you. And that is exactly where I want to stay. I'm in love with you."

Rita opened her eyes she looked intently into Connie's eyes.

"I'm in love with you too Constance Beauchamp."

Connie's cheeks flushed pink. "Y...ou you weren't mean to hear that."

"Yeah I kind of guessed that bit." Rita lifted her head and kissed Connie, their lips lingered, before kissing again.

"Oh and if you ever call me Constance again there will be trouble."

"Ooo scary."

Rita looked at her phone she had to be home in 10 minutes.

"Connie we should get going, I just need to get my things."

They both got up and Rita picked up her bag. Connie closed her arms around Rita pulling the other girl close, Rita tilted her head back and stood on her tip toes. Kissing Connie one last time.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, but come on you can't be late home."

They made it downstairs and into the car. They drove home in pretty much silence. They finally pulled up outside Rita's house. She gave Connie's hand a gentle squeeze before opening the car door. Saying her thank you to Connie parents. She shut the door behind her she'd see Connie on Monday now. The weekend was going to drag she could feel it. She got to the front door and turned back to wave. The air around getting felt heavy now. Monday was only a few days away though.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hers's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy x**

 **please review x**

 **Katie x**

* * *

Monday morning soon dawned Rita had to drag herself out of bed, the only thing that literally forced her not to fall back to sleep was the fact they were picking Connie up in half an hour. Rita sat of the edge of her and ran her hands through her hair. She had spoken to Connie a couple of times over the weekend but they had been able to meet up.

Rita pulled on her clothes and tided her shoelaces. After brushing her hair and shoving her books into her bag made her way down the stairs. Her mum had made her a drink and a piece of toast. She sat down ate and drank quickly. Then it was time to get into the car.

Rita sat staring out of the window the music on the radio running through her thoughts. _'I know cuz I've spent half this morning thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in'_ the sleepover was playing in her mind. She could feel the ghost of Connie's lips against her own. Things wouldn't be quite the same at school now.

They stopped outside Connie's house, Rita drew in a breath. Her mum sounded the horn. The front door opened. In the doorway stood Connie she was now using her crutches. Rita watched from the car window as Connie hobbled down the path. Rita's mum got out of the car and held the door open so Connie could slid herself in next to Rita. Connie's fingers brushed the back of Rita's hand as she buckled herself in. once the door was closed they set off to school.

Ritas mum pulled up just outside the school gates. And Rita got out first before taking the crutches from Connie and holding out a hand to steady her as her one fully functioning foot made contact with the ground. Rita said goodbye to her mum and the two girls smiled at each other. Connie looked at Rita's lips, they were soft and so kissable but not yet not here. Rita took Connie's bag from her and they set off down the drive. It seemed longer today, but that was probably due to the fact it was taking them a lot longer than it normally would have but Rita didn't care it was more time that she would be about the stare at her girlfriend. She is my girlfriend right? Rita thought to herself. Can I call her that? Rita pushed those thoughts aside and carried on walking. They soon made it to the doors. They walked into reception. They both had a free period first today. Connie had to go to reception to get a key for the lift.

Once the key had been acquired they made their way to Rita's locker which was on the lower floor and right near the end corridor. She shoved her folders into the locker and closed it again. Then they walked to the lift. Connie place the key into the hole and turned it. The lift came to life, the doors opened and they entered. As the doors closed behind them they were alone. Connie stepped forward taking an arm from her crutch to touch her fingers to Rita's cheek. She titled the blondes head up and kissed her. Her lips lingered on Rita's until the distinctive sound of the stopping lift filling the air. Rita smiled.

"Does this mean in your girlfriend?"

"If you want to be, you can be whatever you want to be, all I care about is the fact I love and don't ever want to live a day without you."

The lift doors opened and they were once again visible to the world. They walked towards Connie's locker and Rita bent down to place her things away. Then their next stop was to sign in. after letting the lady know they were here it was back to the lift and into the canteen.

They were pretty early so bagged a sofa in the corner. The plopped down. Connie took out her tablet from the bag Rita had been carrying. She unlocked it. 71114 she typed in. Rita took a second before realising that was the date of the sleepover, the date they first kissed. A smile graced her lips. Connie had moved onto a different screen she clicked on the videos icon and up popped the hunger games catching fire. Connie lifted up her bag again and took out a set of headphones. She plugged them into the device and handed Rita an earpiece.

"I thought as we didn't get chance to watch anymore id bring it to school with me." Connie smiled to Rita.

"You're amazing did you know that?"

"Well I definitely do now."

Connie pressed play and the girls slumped back into the seat the film resting between them. The next hour or so flew by and soon the canteen became something of a bustle of energy. People sat in groups eating and chatting, catching up with friends after the weekend. Connie and Rita stayed put. Rita now had her head resting against Connie's shoulder and Connie had placed her arm around Rita bring her body closer.

As the last break filter in, the film credits began to play. Rita sat up and stretched. They both removed the earpieces and Connie put the tablet back into her bag. Rita let herself fall back again and Connie did the same. Connie reached out and pushed the little bit of hair from Ritas cheek, smiling as she admired her beauty. She lifted her head and scanned the room, no eyes were looking their way she placed a quick kiss on Rita's nose. Rita responded by leaning closer and covering Connie's lips with her own the kiss was brief but it was enough until later. The bell sounded for next lesson to begin and the girls had to go their separate ways. They hugged goodbye, they wouldn't see each other until 2pm now meaning that would be when they could finally go home.

* * *

Rita walked along the upstairs corridor she looked down over the banister and saw Connie stating in reception waiting for her. She quickly picked up pace and made her way down the stairs. She flung her arms around Connie.

"Hello. Shall we be off?"

Rita led the way out of the school and up the drive. They reached the gates and soon were outside and free. They began to weak down the road. They chatted between them about lessons and random other things. Connie just followed Rita. They turned the corner and then went through the alley. Connie looked up. They were outside the milkshake shack. Connie smiled and then kissed Rita's cheek.

"I thought this might cheer you up."

"Seeing you cheers me up."

Rita pushed down the door handle and a little bell rang out as the entered. Alice was stood behind the counter. She let out a slight gasp when she caught sight of Connie's leg.

"Hello Girls. Connie dear what has happened to you?"

"I'm okay Alice. I just fell playing football."

"We'll get better soon. Now what can I get you?"

"I'll have an aero bubble one and Rita will have an Oreo one."

"Okay that's £4, take a seat and I'll bring them over in a minute."

"Thank you."

They went and sat down on the table in the far corner. Connie stood her crutches behind them. Rita sat opposite Connie, looking into her eyes. She has an overwhelming desire to kiss her right there and then. But tried to resist her urges. Connie placed her hand over Rita's that was resting on the table. Rita broke out of her daydream.

"Rita you okay?"

"Yeah sorry I got lost in your eyes."

"You're just too cute." Connie pressed her finger lightly to the tip of Rita's nose.

"And you're absolutely breathtakingly Gorgeous."

Alice had been listening to their little conversation. And she walked over with their milkshakes.

"Here you go. And by the way you two are so adorable. I'm so happy that you found each other."

The girls blushed both of them not sure how to respond. So just smiled and nodded. The sat the rest of the time in a comfortable silence. Both drinking and looking up for the occasional glance in the others direction.

Once their cups were empty they stood up said goodbye and left. Once outside Rita rang her mum to ask if she could come and pick them up, to which her mum said she would. The made their way to the car park in the next street. The sat next to each other on the little wall. Connie had her arm around Rita. Rita lifted her head and kissed Connie. Once, then twice and then she just couldn't stop. She kissed her over and over. Every kiss feeling that little bit more special than the last. Connie held Rita's face, kissing her back. They pulled apart, both of them trying to catch their breath. Rita kissed Connie one last time just as her mum turned the corner. They stood up off the wall and climbed into the car.

They drove home and Rita's mum questioned them about their day and asked how school was. And then they dropped Connie home. Rita waved out of the window. Then she took to watching the world flash by as she was taken home. Another night of dreaming about who they could be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took a litter longer than expected t get written and put up. I wrote this instead of what i should have been doing (sleeping) and I definitely regretted it this morning but oh well. so here you are and thank you for all the reviews they really make my day. there's only two more chapters f this fic left to go but I don't know when ill have chance to update again but i promise i wont leave it months like last time.**

 **please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

* * *

 _ **6 Weeks later**_

Connie woke up, it was the second week of December and the day she finally got rid of the cast that had seemed to have taken over her lower leg. She rolled over and glanced at the clock. 7:30. She was picking Rita up in 2 hours so should probably get up and get ready. She was so excited. This meant they could finally lay own next to each other without Connie having to be extra careful not to wack Rita with her cast.

Connie pulled herself out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She watched herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth. Her skin was glowing in the pale light. She was so much happier now. She spat and then wiped her mouth on the nearest towel. She hobbled back to her room and closed the door. She yanked the draw open and pulled out some clothes. She sat back onto the bed, and got herself dressed.

* * *

Rita's alarm buzzed, she rolled over and pressed her phone. She blinked her eyes and looked towards the window. The sky outside was growing lighter. She sat up as she remembered what day it was. Connie was going to the hospital today and she was going with her.

Rita quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. She messaged Connie saying she'd meet her at school. She looked out of the window, the grass below was draped in a layer of dew. The birds sat high in the trees Rita watched as one fluttered it's wings. She tucked the curtains behind the shelf. Then she bent down put her shoes onto her feet and tied up her laces.

By the time she made it downstairs it was nearly time to leave. She had to walk in today as her mum had to go out. She locked the door behind her and adjusted her bag on her shoulder. Her hand reached into her pocket and she pulled out her headphones and switched on her music. Her feet began to move in time to the beat. The lyrics swimming round her head, she caught herself humming along a little. She smiled as she walked, she couldn't wait to see Connie and they were allowed to leave at 11:30 today, even though they had to take a trip to the hospital. Spending time with Connie was always a pleasure.

* * *

The car door opened and Connie climbed out. She looked into the distance she could just make out the figure of Rita walking up the path. She said goodbye to her mum and watched Rita grow closer and closer. As Rita walked up the final section of path Connie waved to her and Rita began to remove her headphones and turn off her music. She increased her walking speed and finally made it to Connie. The girls embraced and Connie kissed Rita in the cheek.

"Morning, I take it you're excited?"

"Yes so so excited! I can't wait to just be able to do normal things again."

"I can't wait till you can! Although I will miss the lift!"

"Well I'll have to use it for a little while longer, a newly mended ankle and stairs aren't really the best combination. And it definitely doesn't take a doctor to work that one out."

"Yes I suppose."

The girls walked arm in arm down the drive chatting and laughing about things. They made it to the school doors and walked inside. The change in temperature made them begin to shiver and then start to sweat. They walked to lockers and had to take a trip in the lift upstairs and down again. They had PE today meaning they were both in the same class. They stood outside the classroom. Soon enough the doors opened and it began.

* * *

It came to the end of the lesson and the girls couldn't wait to leave. Connie's mum was picking them both up and dropping them off at the hospital. Connie had become a little nervous throughout the course of the morning but was now just will it to be over. Rita grab her hand as the walked from the lesson.

"It's gonna be okay con. I'll hold your hand always."

"Of course! What would I do without you."

Connie had the sudden urge to kiss her, but she held back. It had been just over six weeks since their first kiss and they had shared many more since. But for some reason public kissing hadn't really become a thing yet. Neither knew how their peers would react and they hadn't even told their parents yet.

They walked towards the doors and stepped out into the world. The air had become bitter the definition of winter really was beginning to kick in. Connie glanced over at Rita her lips were pink, the contour of her nose and cheeks emphasised by the winter sun laying low in the sky. Connie stopped walked and pulled Rita back slightly. She reached out her hand and gently ran the back of it across Rita's cheek. She turned it over and brought her face closer. Their lips met. People around them stopped walking, and other nudged their friends. They broke apart. Connie's hand staying put. Rita moved closer her arms moving their way around Connie's back. They kissed again. And people started to clap. Some made comments that both of the girls ignored. They looked up at each other and smiled. They walked Shane in hand up the drive they got to the top. Connie's mum was waiting in the car, the climbed in and drove off to the hospital.

* * *

The car drove off leaving the girls alone. The sign before them read "out patients" the doors slid open and the walked through. They headed for reception. Connie gave her name and they directed them to sit in the waiting area. They found two seats next to each other. They shifted a bit at first the blue plastic wasn't very comfortable and it was cold too. Rita held out her hand and Connie took. They sat in a silence for a while just holding hands. Neither had anything to say really. A door opened and Connie's name was called. They stood up and Rita have Connie's hand a gentle squeeze.

They entered the room and closed the door behind them. Rita helped Connie up onto the bed. Then she sat back as the cast was removed. Her arm was very pale beneath it and her skin had dried out and had become flaky. Rita remained alone in the room when Connie was taken for a final X-ray to check bone positioning and healing. The radiographer concluded that everything was perfectly fine and she was now free to go. Connie stood up for the first time without the cast on. She was relieved, although it was now a very odd sensation. They walked out of the hospital and back into town. They were going to go back to Rita's and Connie was allowed to stay over as long as they would be home alone for the night.

They were both excited, a whole night to be with each other without having to be careful or quiet. They reached the house and Rita let them in. It was nearly time for dinner by the time they had finally gotten there. Rita switched on some lights and Connie went into the living room while Rita went to see what they'd been left to eat. She pulled open the fridge to reveal that her mum had already cooked them dinner the night before and had just plated it up. It was chicken, pasta and spaghetti hoops. Rita put the plates one by one into the microwave. While the second one was being heated she went to see if Connie was okay.

* * *

She walked into the living room which was very dimly lit. She turned on a lamp and was greeted by the sight of Connie sprawled along the sofa eyes closed and still. Rita knelt down next to her and started brushing the stay hairs from her face. She placed soft kisses a longer her jaw line and one on the tip of her nose. Then kissed her lips. Connie responded by pushing her head forward and closer to Rita. The microwave pinged and Rita stood up pulling Connie up to and into the kitchen. They say opposite each other at the table. The radio hummed in the background as they ate. Gossiping about things they'd seen or heard.

* * *

They cleared away once they'd finished and then headed into the living room. They sat down on the sofa Connie lay down and Rita snuggled next to her. The tv was switched on and they began watching a programme that neither really knew the name of but were too comfortable to actually reach for the the other remote.

* * *

Connie could feel herself dropping off to sleep, she blinked a few times and drew in a long breath.

"Rita shall we go upstairs?"

"Yes of course." She sat up and turned off the tv. Then proceeded to lock and check all of the doors before they made their way up to Rita's room. The door to her bedroom was closed Connie walked ahead and pushed the handle down and walked in. The room was larger than Connie's. Her bed was on the back wall in the centre. She had a set of draws and a wardrobe on the wall behind the door and then a full length mirror on the wall in front of her bed. Next to that stood a cabinet that houses a tv. The window looked out onto the front garden. Connie stood by the window and looked out. The birds sat in the tree. Looking out as the rest of the world moved on by. The grass had a light frost covering it now as the temperature dropped. Rita moved behind Connie her arms slipping round her waits, resting the side of her head into her back. Connie rubbed Rita's hands as they wrapped around her. Connie twisted her body around to face Rita. She lifted Rita's chin and kissed her. It was one of deep love and passion. They walked towards the bed and fell backwards. The kisses became deeper, more desperate more needy. Their clothes began to come off and littered the floor. Rita pulled back the cover. And they rolled themselves in. They lay facing each other both only in pants and t-shirts, they removed their tops and bras. Rita ran her fingers across Connie's chest, her skin reacting to her touch. Connie moved her hands up Rita's stomach and over her chest. They lay close to each other, chest to chest, nose to nose, lips to lips. Connie pulled Rita closer, her eyes closing. They lay there listening to the patter of rain drops on the glass. They drifted into a slumber, content in their chosen company.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading x_**


	11. Chapter 11

**I had planned on getting this up last week but had school work to do instead. Big shoutout to wowstars literally she is my motivation for this fic atm!**

 **so enjoy all xx**

* * *

The snow layered the ground below her window, Rita pulled back the curtains. She glanced out, the trees lay bare, just a gentle frost sprinkled over the branches. The sun sat low in the sky the ice glinting in the light. Rita smiled as a Robin landed on her windowsill, it shook it's feathers a little, before looking up and flying away again. Rita turned back around and looked round her room. The clothes of yesterday were deposited on the floor where they fell the night before. Her bed was unmade still, Rita bent down and picked up the washing, left her room and placed it at the top of the stairs. She hurried back inside and closed her door, her phone flashed on with a message. She perched on the edge of her bed, her hand reached out to pick up her phone. She unlocked it and read the message.

'Morning, Happy Christmas Eve. Remember I'm coming to your house today! I'm so excited! I'm not even annoyed my parents won that holiday anymore! Connie xx'

Rita stood up a little bit too fast, her phone flew up in the air and landed smack on the floor. She quickly ran to is and turned it over checking it was okay. Once satisfied it had only gained yet another small scratch she set it down and then pulled her clothes out and got herself dressed. Connie was due to be at her house within the next hour as her parents were dropping her off before flying out to Spain for their Christmas holiday. Rita began to clean her bedroom a bit, she knew that Connie wouldn't really care but she thought she better make a bit of an effort. Rita's mum was downstairs, the occasional clatter rippled through the rooms but Rita had learnt to ignore the sounds.

* * *

The doorbell rang out. Rita raced downstairs even jumping down the last three steps. She got to the front door and pulled it open. Outside stood Connie. Her hair up in a bun, her cheeks rosy and her nose cold. She has a coat and scarf on. In one hand she carried a bag and in the other a present wrapped in gold paper. Her parents stood behind her, they had brought the presents for Connie from them so she would have something to open on Christmas Day.

Rita took Connie's bag, and Rita's mum told her parents to bring the sacks through. Once inside and farewells had been exchanged the girls ran upstairs and into Rita's room. Connie took off her coat. Her hair was laced with melting snowflakes. Rita brushed them out sliding her fingers through Connie's curls. Connie pulled her closer and met her lips with her own. It was going to be the perfect Christmas. Rita hadn't decorated her bedroom yet she had decided she wanted to do it with Connie.

Rita knelt down and peeked under her bed pulling out the box housing the Christmas tree and then the box full of decorations. Connie smiled as she saw Rita reappearing. They took the tree out of the box and attached the base, before they began pulling the branches apart. Connie bent down and pulled a love heart from the box. She stepped towards the tree and hung it on. Rita smiled as the silver glitter caught the light casting a reflection across Connie's nose. She stepped closer and kissed her. Rita wrapped her arms around Connie pulling her closer. They kissed again.

After they had finished decorating the tree. They sat on the bed and admired their work. Rita held one final part the Angel for the top. She stood up and Connie took her waist and lifted her up so she could reach. She placed it on top just before Connie fell backwards and they both landed in a heap on the bed. They burst into fits of laughter.

* * *

By this time it was getting late they had watched the next two hunger games and we're both trying hard not to fall asleep. They had just been called for dinner so made their way downstairs. As they sat at the table they exchanged glances when Rita's mum wasn't looking. For most of the meal they ate in a comfortable silence. Rita's mum making light chat with the girls. Once they had finished they went up stairs. Showered and got changed into pyjamas. It was just getting to about 9pm and both of them had, had a busy week and just wanted to rest.

They climbed into bed beside each other and Connie pulled Rita into her placing a light kiss on her head. Rita titled her chin up placing a kiss on Connie's lips.

"Goodnight beautiful, and happy Christmas Eve"

"Happy Christmas Eve. Goodnight"

The both relaxed as their breathing slowed and the inhale and exhale became rhythmic. The snow began to fall and settle outside the window. The magic of Christmas coming alive again.

* * *

Please review xx


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry this has taken me so long to update. but here we have it the final chapter. i do plan to write oneshots based in the au world but we will see how much time i have. so enjoy xx**

* * *

The darkness blanketed them. The chill of the morning seeping beneath the covers. Rita opened her eyes blinking a few times before coming to the realisation it was Christmas Day. She sat up half dragging her body. Connie roles towards her pulling the cover towards her chin filling the gap Rita had made beside her. Rita brushed the stray piece of hair from Connie's eye and kissed her forehead. Connie's eyes opened. She woke to Rita's face looking over her and smile on her lips.

"Merry Christmas!" Rita half screamed at her.

"Rita its 4am go back to sleep."

"But con it's Christmas we need to get up!"

"Fine! 5 more minutes. We can't do anything till your mum is up anyway."

"Oh but she's already up."

"What?"

"Christmas is very important in the house! So we can snuggle for 5 more minutes then we have to go downstairs."

Connie couldn't help but smile even though she wasn't best pleased at being woken up at this ungodly hour. Rita lay back down. Her body falling closer to Connie's. She wrapped her arms around the blonde.

* * *

They got up a few minutes later and pulled on warmer pyjamas. Connie opened the curtains. A thin layer of snow coated the ground outside. It was still dark but it was well and truly Christmas. Rita stood behind Connie as they looked out across the street. She took Rita is her arms and kissed her. Before taking her hand and walking out of the room and down the stairs.

They were greeted by Rita's mum who was sitting reading a magazine. There were two hot chocolates on the table ready for the girls. They sat down beside each other and took a sip. Both glancing at the Christmas tree and then back at each other. The excitement in the room being to grow.

"Okay girls, I can tell you can't wait any longer. Open the presents." Rita's mum said.

Rita jumped up grabbing Connie's hand and pulling her too. They headed for the sacks of presents and sat down in front of them. They began to pull out different shaped packages and undid the wrapping paper. Showing each other what they had been given.

They were soon sitting amongst a mound of paper. You could hardly see the top of Rita's head anymore. Rita's mum laughed as the girls stood up fighting their way through the mess. They ended up both falling over and throwing scrunched paper at each other.

* * *

Once it was all over and everything unwrapped and tidy. They both sat in the living room sorting through and looking over all the gifts they had received. Rita's mum had brought the girls a matching necklace each.

"Reets turn around I'll put yours on for you." Rita lifted her head and handed the necklace over. Connie placed the heart gem onto the blonde's chest and fastened the chain around her neck. She smiled and placed a kiss on her hair line. Rita lifted her head and lent back into Connie. Rita then fastened Connie's around her neck. They sat facing each other, Rita's fingers tangling themselves in Connie's curls. She kissed her, she was addictive. The slight taste of chocolate mixed with the scent of yesterday's perfume. Rita quickly pulled away at the sound of the kitchen door. Her mum smiled and then told them dinner wouldn't be long.

After dinner they decided to sit in front of the TV and watch Christmas films until it was time for bed. Rita lay across Connie's lap and her eyes began to droop. Connie looked over and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Before picking her into her arms and laying her on the bed. Connie climbed in beside her.

"Merry Christmas beautiful, until next year."

The room descended into a peaceful silence. The dim light from the street seep through the crack in the curtains, outside the snowflakes began to fall. The earth lay white, fresh and new. The age of new beginnings and the end of life before. They had each other now. They were all the other would ever need.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the support and i hope you liked the ending xx**


End file.
